Chances
by Aeren76
Summary: gracias a un prompt de Lj:Sam quiere que Dean conozca a Amelia pero cuando llegan, Dean descubre que Amelia no es real. [coda S8E06 Southern Comfort Wincest light Angst referencias pensamientos suicidas]


**Chances**

_I'm just a realistic man, a bottle filled with shells and sand  
Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you._

_Five for Fighting (Slice.2010)_

La habitación del motel era otra más, no había nada en ella que fuese amenazador o diferente, nada que justificase el acelerado latido de su corazón. Maldijo al aparato del aire acondicionado, que seguía sin funcionar mientras la ardiente tarde de Texas había convertido el cuarto en un horno. Estaba sudando a mares, así que abrió la ventana de un tirón y suspiró cansado al comprobar que aquello era bastante peor, porque la escasa brisa, que más bien era como una bofetada caliente, parecía crepitarle sobre la piel húmeda, sin darle el más mínimo alivio. Sobre la cama, totalmente vestido y ausente, dormía Sam. Una botella de bourbon, llena sólo a medias, aún sujeta entre los dedos crispados.

Sabía que responder a Garth y venir a cazar precisamente allí, cerca de donde, según su hermano, había vivido _con ella_, era una pésima idea, sobre todo después de la discusión que habían tenido por culpa de aquella jodida moneda, pero estar encerrado en cualquier cuartucho con un Sam mudo, enfadado y dolido, si acaso era todavía peor. Así que allí estaban y, como había esperado, la cosa no había ido nada bien, por decirlo con suavidad.

El pueblucho era como cualquier otro de los muchos que habían visitado a lo largo de toda su vida y aquella caza, un simple fantasma que acechaba en una biblioteca, nada del otro mundo. Fácil y rápido, un trabajo de esos que a veces, cuando pensaba en toda la mierda angelical que les había caído encima, echaba de menos. Respiró la brisa cargada de olores, tierra, vegetación, humo de alguna barbacoa, el asfalto aún caliente después del largo día. Era un recordatorio de su infancia y, por un segundo, se preguntó si Sam no habría acabado allí, de entre todos los sitios posibles, por aquella razón. Sin embargo, él no había vivido en Lawrence el tiempo suficiente, si Dean no tenía hogar, el caso de su hermano era todavía más sangrante.

—Maldita sea —musitó, el puño apretado contra el marcho de madera, que se deshizo un poco por los bordes, dejándole en las yemas una ligera capa de polvo y pintura desgastada—. Joder.

Al fondo del aparcamiento, cerca de la recepción, había varias máquinas de _vending _que suplían la falta de cocina. Decidido a ser lo más práctico posible, se encaminó hasta el lugar y, tras encontrar varias monedas, se hizo con un par de sándwiches y un par de botellas de agua. Fastidiado, leyó el cartel que informaba que el expendedor de hielo estaba estropeado y que el empleado de turno podría ayudar. Tenía que tomar una copa y si podía, acabar con el alcohol que Sam había sido incapaz de consumir. Quién coño le mandaba confiar en nadie, había querido gritarle cuando, tras varias idas y venidas, su hermano descubrió que la tal Amelia había desaparecido sin dejar rastro de la ciudad. Dean intentó no pensar en las miradas extrañas que Sam había recibido de alguno de los vecinos, otros le habían saludado con cierta alegría, espiando sin disimulo a Dean, que, obstinado como de costumbre, se había negado a decir ni media palabra, aunque lo cierto era que tenía una insana curiosidad por saber más acerca de Amelia. Joder, hasta la pelea ni siquiera había sabido su nombre.

La mujer tendría unos cuarenta años, alta y con un cuerpo que, de haber sido en otro momento, le hubiese hecho detenerse y hacer el intento de saborear aquella boca de labios pintados de un rosa jugoso. Sin embargo, esa tarde lo único que quería era hacerse con todo el hielo que pudiese y beber, beber hasta olvidar. Mientras abría la cartera para pagar, notó los ojos de la empleada fijos en él, suspiró, procurando desalentar cualquier intento de conversación. Cuando recogió la bolsa, casi bufó ante el modo especulativo en que la chica le contemplaba. Contuvo la lengua, porque la verdad es que en la expresión de la empleada había una sincera preocupación. De pronto recordó que Sam había pasado allí gran parte del año anterior. Le rechinaron los dientes, porque no quería pensar de nuevo en aquella pelea; sí, Dean estaba lleno de una furiosa indignación, pero gran parte de ella se esfumó al ver la desolación en la mirada de Sam. Que el maldito crío le retase a cada frase tampoco ayudaba, pero así habían sido siempre, fuego y gasolina. Diferentes y, al mismo tiempo, ligados de mil formas inextricables, a veces le costaba creer que fuesen hermanos y otras sentía que no sabía dónde terminaba él y empezaba Sam. Por eso,_ por eso_, sabía que sus palabras habían herido en lo más vivo a Sammy, que era demasiado tozudo como para demostrarlo. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué se había empeñado en que Dean tenía que conocerla, a ella, Amelia.

Inmerso en sus funestos pensamientos, y ansioso por dejar que el alcohol hiciese su trabajo, se dispuso a girar sobre los talones y salir de la desolada estancia.

—Estás con Sam, ¿verdad?

Las palabras sonaron casi tímidas y, por un segundo, se sorprendió de que su hermano hubiese usado su verdadero nombre; pero claro, como el propio Sam le confesó, había creído que Dean, la única familia que le quedaba, había muerto, ¿qué necesidad había de usar una identidad falsa?

—Sí —contestó con más sequedad de la que pretendía, pero de verdad, _de verdad_, sólo quería marcharse y dejar de pensar en toda la basura que le rodeaba. ¿Era mucho pedir? Por un instante envidió a Sam, que dormía el sueño de los benditos gracias al bourbon. Sólo quería seguir su ejemplo, por Dios, no creía que fuese demasiado difícil.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —La pregunta le sorprendió, pero asintió. La miró de soslayo, sopesando la posibilidad de que aquella fuese Amelia.

—Sí. Gracias. —Apretó los puños sobre la bolsa, que le estaba helando las palmas y enfiló el camino hasta la tan soñada soledad.

—¿Eres su amigo? —insistió, obligándole a detenerse—. De Sam, me refiero.

—Su hermano —replicó. Entrecerrando de nuevo los párpados, evaluó a la desconocida. Parecía sincera. Quizás habían sido amigos y a lo mejor, si era lo bastante persuasivo, hasta podría darle algunos datos, iluminar esas sombras que poblaban los meses en los que los dos habían estado separados.

—¿Su hermano? —Tenía los ojos muy azules y por un segundo, casi se rió por la sorpresa con la que le miraba. _Por supuesto_, se dijo, _Sam jamás hablaría de Dean_… ignoró la dolorosa decepción a favor de ponerle su mejor cara de póker a la morena—. ¿Tenía más? Una vez me dijo que su único hermano había muerto… cuando se marchó, nos dejó preocupados, ¿sabes?

Miró a su alrededor, eran las ocho de la tarde de un martes cualquiera, pocos clientes y demasiado tiempo sin nada que hacer. Perfecto.

El café de la máquina estaba, al menos, dulce. Dejó el pequeño vaso sobre el mostrador y, alzando una ceja, le tendió la petaca a Isabella, la recepcionista, que no dudó en ponerle un chorro generoso al mejunje.

—Tuve un accidente —ofreció a modo de explicación, intentando apegarse lo más posible a la realidad. No quería meter la pata, ya que no tenía ni idea qué había dicho Sam sobre él, si es que había dicho algo además de su nombre, claro. No era una mentira tampoco, porque acabar en el purgatorio no estaba en sus planes, eso desde luego—. Nos separamos y Sam creyó que no había sobrevivido. Cuando pude… regresar, nos volvimos a encontrar, eso es todo. Me ha comentado que vivió aquí hace unos meses y decidimos desviarnos para conocer a… Amelia. Sólo que parece que ella se ha mudado —añadió, quería ser lo más amigable posible, hacerla hablar sin que sospechase que su hermanito, como siempre, no soltaba prenda de nada.

—¿Te habló de… _de ella_?

—Sí —asintió, sorbiendo el café. Por el modo en que le observaba, casi podría jurar que Isabella estaba preocupada, quizás sabía algo de Amelia que a Sam no iba a gustarle, ¿un nuevo novio, quizás? —. ¿La conoces?

—Dean… —titubeó, apartando la mirada—. Nadie conoce a Amelia.

—¿Cómo? —Se le secó la boca, los deseos de beber regresaron más fuertes que nunca, así que acabó el café de un trago y rellenó el vaso con el whisky que quedaba—. Habla, por favor. Sam… yo, no sé si erais amigos o qué, pero antes, bueno, él… él no se encuentra muy bien —improvisó—. Necesito saber qué ha pasado en mi ausencia, es mi hermano pequeño, seguro que sabes lo que eso significa —aclaró, porque para Dean, esas dos palabras le daban el derecho a conocer, a saber de Sam, le gustase eso al interesado o no. Dean tenía que saber.

—La primera vez que vimos a Sam por aquí buscaba un veterinario, había atropellado a uno de los perros de Richard, el muy idiota nunca sabe educarlos… el pobre chucho no sobrevivió, pero Sam se quedó en el pueblo, alquiló uno de los apartamentos —explicó Isabella, intercalando las frases con pequeños y cautelosos sorbos a su bebida—. A veces hacía chapuzas pero en general se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo, o sentado afuera, en la galería, casi no hablaba con nadie, pero estaba tranquilo y nunca se metía en problemas, así que le dejamos a su aire.

—¿Entonces…? —incitó.

—Una noche apareció por aquí bastante bebido, era a finales de octubre y llovía a cántaros. Dios, casi no podía andar pero conseguí que se fuese a su cuarto antes de que la dueña le viese. Habló de su hermano, _de ti_, durante todo el camino, no parecía importarle demasiado que nos estuviésemos empapando. Parecía desesperado, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, sobre que tenía que reunirse contigo, que no podía _permitir _que siguieses muerto. Que tenía que buscarte. —La mujer tragó, con las mejillas ardiendo, evitó encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva y estupefacta de Dean. Envalentonada, continuó tras unos instantes en los que parecía dedicada a ordenar sus ideas—. Sé que parece una locura, pero eso era lo que murmuraba, una y otra vez, que tenía que sacarte de donde estuvieses, que no podía_ permitir_ que siguieses muerto…

—¿Y qué pasó? —Había algo más, algo que intuía, no le iba a gustar para nada. Le sudaban las manos, así que se secó las palmas contra los vaqueros. Era noche cerrada y con desazón, recordó a Sammy esa misma tarde, mientras pulsaba las teclas de su móvil intentando localizar a Amelia.

—Cuando acabé mi turno decidí comprobar que todo estaba bien. Sam no era un chico problemático pero esa noches estaba muy borracho… y solo, así que usé la llave maestra y entonces le… _le encontré_. —Apretó los dedos sobre el mostrador, con la vista fija en algún punto sobre el hombro de Dean, quizás reviviendo la lejana escena—. Había sangre en el suelo, dibujos… un olor extraño, y humo y… dios, Sam estaba inconsciente en medio de todo aquello, había tanta sangre que… por un momento pensé que estaba muerto. Casi lo estaba, Jesús no sé ni de dónde sacó fuerzas para hacerse esos cortes en el muslo, según el médico nos dijo que casi se seccionó la arteria… fue una simple casualidad que decidiese ir a verle…

El cuarto estaba tal y como lo dejó, a oscuras ya. Sobre la cama del fondo, su hermano seguía durmiendo, se había dado la vuelta y ahora descansaba de espaldas a la entrada. Dejó el hielo sobre la mesa y mientras se preparaba una copa, le contempló. La revelación de la mujer no debería haberle sorprendido tanto, en el fondo, no era descabellado. Nadie mejor que él sabía por lo que había tenido que pasar el menor de los Winchester el año antes de que Dean desapareciese. Subsistir sin alma, el muro, la caza con el clan Campbell y como colofón, verle evaporarse en la nada. Los cubitos tintinearon mientras vertía una buena cantidad del líquido ambarino sobre ellos. Agotado, se frotó las mejillas y encendió la luz del baño. La dorada claridad se proyectó en el suelo del cuarto, llenando el techo y la pared de sombras difusas. Había refrescado y olía a césped y agua limpia, a madera y si se esforzaba, era capaz de escuchar el tráfico de la cercana autopista.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó a Sam. Mientras dormía, sus facciones habían perdido las aristas de la constante preocupación y bajo todo aquel ridículo pelo, seguía viviendo el niño de sonrisa enorme y hoyuelos. Jesús. Desde que regresó ni siquiera de había permitido pensar en lo mucho que le extrañaba y ahora, todos esos sentimientos, parecían bullir a fuego lento dentro de sí, ansiando escapar, expandirse y arrastrarlo todo a su paso. Todavía le resonaban en la cabeza las palabras de la recepcionista, trayendo un regusto amargo hasta su garganta. La idea de que Sam hubiese intentado llegar a él de aquella forma, _de seguirle_, aun creyéndole muerto hizo que se le revolviese el estómago. Se pasó la mano por la cara otra vez, demasiado cansado para seguir por aquella línea de pensamiento. _Debería haberlo sabido, debería haberlo sabido…_ «Estuvo en el hospital varias semanas, es lo que se hace en estos casos, ya sabes, cuando alguien intenta… —en ese punto la mujer había titubeado de nuevo, mirándole con verdadero pesar—. Estuve un par de veces allí, interesándome por su salud, no podía dejar de pensar en él, nunca me había encontrado con algo así, ¿sabes? Entonces una mañana regresó y parecía más tranquilo, pagó los desperfectos y se dedicó a vagar por el pueblo, iba a correr, hacía algún trabajo por horas, cosas así, según Sam le bastaba con conseguir el dinero para pagar el alquiler. Seguía siendo reservado, pero alguna tarde tomábamos un café aquí mismo, en la recepción. Me acostumbré a verle con ese libro entre las manos, decía que era lo único que le quedaba de su familia, de ti. Después de lo del hospital me habló de su hermano, de cómo había necesitado irse, intentar olvidar que ya no estabas… Al poco tiempo me comentó que había conocido a esa chica, Amelia, pero ella… aunque nadie en el pueblo se la encontró jamás. Estaba preocupada así que pregunté al médico que le había visto en el hospital y él me dijo que hay veces que la gente idea ese tipo de cosas para evadir el dolor, que la mente necesita seguir funcionando y si la persona no es capaz de asumirlo, busca formas de convivir con ello. Había veces en que Sam parecía casi feliz, así que lo dejamos estar. No es que importase demasiado, es un buen chico, ¿verdad? Tranquilo y educado, pero siempre estaba demasiado solo. Cuando pasaron algunos meses simplemente desapareció, sin siquiera decir adiós. Hasta esta tarde».

Cuando se giró, los ojos de Sam, demasiado claros, demasiado sobrios, le contemplaban. Sorbió su copa, dándose valor. La pregunta no pronunciada vibraba diáfana entre ambos, sin necesidad de ser dicha a viva voz.

—No es real… nada lo fue —afirmó Sam. Por un segundo recordó aquel sanatorio y Sam diciéndole lo cansado que estaba, «esto es lo que pasa cuando echas un alma al plato de Lucifer. » Dean odió ser él quien tuviese que arrancarle de nuevo aquella mínima porción de felicidad de entre las manos.

—No, no lo es Sammy —respondió al cabo de un rato, atento a Sam—. Lo siento.

—A… a veces lo pensaba, que todo aquello era demasiado… —confesó, apartando la cara, como si estuviese avergonzado—... que no era más que un sueño.

—He hablado con la chica que trabaja en la recepción —reveló de sopetón, antes de arrepentirse—. ¿Por qué, Sammy? —Le dolía la garganta cada vez que respiraba, y la mera idea, saber que había estado a punto de no volver a verle, que si Sam hubiese tenido éxito, ni siquiera lo hubiese sabido, casi le enloquecía de furia y miedo.

—Tenía que intentarlo. —Sam cerró los ojos de nuevo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el cabecero—. Tenía que encontrarte.

—¿Intentarlo? —increpó—. ¿Es que te has vuelto loco, Sam?

La risa que dejó escapar Sam carecía de humor, y nada más decir las palabras deseó tragárselas, había tanta desolación en el rostro de su hermano que era doloroso mirarle.

—Haber imaginado durante un año a una persona debería responder a eso, ¿no crees, Dean? —masculló sin moverse—. Debes pensar que soy patético.

—Sam… —Le puso una mano en el hombro y le zarandeó, sorprendido de lo delgado que estaba—. No debías hacer _eso_.

—Era sólo un estúpido ritual… tantos años matando bichos y nunca pensé que usar el puto cuchillo fuese tan difícil. —El tono grave, lleno de indiferencia, le estremeció. Sam tenía los ojos fijos en la pared de enfrente mientras hablaba, más resignado que molesto por la situación—. Me temblaba la mano y había bebido. Y dolía, joder, había demasiada sangre… y apreté… mierda, el cuchillo se me resbalaba, se me cayó… dos… —Lloraba, como sólo Sam podía hacerlo, tragándose los sollozos y, de paso, rompiéndole el corazón —…dos veces así que fallé, fallé, Dean, _te fallé._

—No digas eso, Sammy —pidió—. No vuelvas a decir eso. ¿Me has entendido? Ni se te ocurra volver a _pensar_ eso.

—Pero tenías razón, ¿qué clase de bastardo hace lo que yo? Ni siquiera un vampiro hace lo que yo hice, Dean, _a mi hermano_. —Se secó la cara con gesto impaciente—. Preferí huir de todo aquello Dean. Elegí dejarte ir, si te sirve de excusa, creía que estabas en el cielo, ¿recuerdas? —Sam le miraba ahora, con las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas pálidas, parecía mayor y muy joven, otra vez aquel niño que sólo quería estudiar y ser normal. Bajó las manos y las apretó contra los dedos helados, intentando hacerle parar.

—Calla, Sam, ¿vale? Sólo cállate —rogó. Sam negó, tan tozudo como siempre, como si una vez que había empezado, no pudiese parar.

—Nunca _consideré_ siquiera la idea del Purgatorio, Dean, ¡tienes que creerme! Sólo, sólo quería… no lo sé, _no lo sé, Dean._ No estabas y no era capaz de pensar. Sólo quería que todo parase.

Le abrazó, sujetándole por el cabello, enredando los dedos en los gruesos mechones de la nuca. Lo sentía sedoso y húmedo bajo las yemas y cuando hundió la nariz en el hueco del cuello de su hermano pequeño, tuvo que contener la necesidad de llorar, de pedir perdón a su vez, por todo en lo que se había equivocado, por olvidar por un solo momento que Sam siempre iba a ser lo primero, lo único que de verdad le importaba, por lo que seguía luchando. El aroma a jabón y sal le inundó la nariz, tan conocido como el suyo propio; algodón, sudor y sangre, y Sam, que le estrujaba, susurrándole todas esas palabras que sólo dos días antes había exigido oír y que ahora desearía no volver a escuchar jamás. El tiempo perdió su cadencia habitual, era líquido, lento, mientras se mecían el uno contra el otro. Apretó los párpados con fuerza, alejando las lágrimas, desterrando todo pensamiento, deshaciéndose todo lo que no fuese Sam. Sólo por esa noche, ellos serían lo primero, se dijo, aplacando con las manos los temblores que recorrían a su Sammy de pies a cabeza. Mañana sería otro día, otra caza, tendrían que enfrentar su destino, pero esa noche era de ellos, sólo de ellos. Hubiese deseado ser inmenso para poder cogerle, como cuando Sam era un niño de mejillas redondas que le miraba como si tuviese todas las respuestas.

—Dean… —Su nombre parecía una oración y un ruego en los labios de Sam, así que le aferró con ganas, hasta que le dolieron los brazos, hasta que la cadencia casi musical del corazón de su hermano percutía como un tambor contra sus costillas. Le chistó sin soltarle, ignorando el suave quejido de protesta del más joven.

—Vamos a arreglarlo, Sammy —añadió, con una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir—. Vamos a estar bien.

Tenían que estarlo.

©Aeren. 23/09/2013


End file.
